Distractions
by lozdan98
Summary: As teenage hormones kick in, Link and Tracy find it hard to concentrate in school; unbeknown to each other. Rated M as it is basically porn with a slight storyline.


**Distractions**

This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope its okay!

"Mr Larkin? Lincoln?"

Link snapped round to reality to find his geography looking at him with a rather worried expression on her kind but scrawny face. Confusion quickly changed to embarrassment when he realised he was sat in an empty classroom. "My apologies miss, I didn't realise it was that time already." He ducked his reddened face down to the floor as he got up to leave.

"Just one minute Mr Larkin."

Link grimaced and turned to face his teacher, concerned at what she was going to say next. "Yes miss?" He asked politely.

"You are usually by far one of my best pupils. However, recently your concentration has been, quite frankly; non-existent. I know this isn't you Lincoln, so please, if something is on your mind or bothering you; you can tell me." She stared at him with re-assuring and concerned eyes.

Links already reddened face turned several shades darker. "I guess I just haven't been getting much sleep. Noisy neighbours," He lied. He knew his teacher wasn't convinced but before she could throw any more questions his way, Link hurried out of the classroom and made his way to his final class before lunch.

The truth is he did have something on his mind and that something was becoming more constant and intense. And something he certainly could not share with his geography teacher! Something of a sexual nature.

This was fairly new to him. Despite what others seem to believe; he and Amber never went all the way. He tried to get past second base a couple of times but Amber just pushed him away. He didn't care really, he never got that urge with her. He was never even that bothered about spending time with Amber outside of the show. Their relationship was mostly for the cameras.

But Tracy was completely different. She was the one. He'd knows this very soon after meeting her. Even before Tracy and himself became an item, he occasionally found himself wondering how her lips would feel on his and what it'd be like to hold her his arms. But before these thoughts only when occurred when he was alone and unoccupied, with the exception of that blessed day he found her dancing in detention. However, since the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant when Link finally shared the perfect first kiss the extraordinary girl, he could help but think about more. He knew Tracy had gym class at the moment and his mind absently wandered to daydreaming about how she would probably be getting changed into her gym top and shorts right about now. He subconsciously licked his lips at the thought.

He also couldn't help feeling guilty though. What would Tracy think if she knew what her boyfriend was imagining in his head? Link knew Tracy was a good girl, innocent. She's probably never really even thought about such things before. Despite this, he just couldn't prevent his mind from wandering and attempting the school work he usually found simple, became a difficult task.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny looked at Tracy with a questioning look. "Well, what do you think?"

Tracy felt awful. She had absolutely no clue what her best friend was talking about. Admittedly, they were supposed to be playing basketball, but they never got the ball passed to them anyway so they usually took gym class as an opportunity to have a chat. However, today she couldn't help her mind drifting to her perfect boyfriend.

Just a minute ago she had been imagining kissing Link deeply. Her mind quickly forgot what penny was saying once again and instead went to thoughts of her hands sliding down to have a squeeze of his firm behind. Maybe he would start undoing her shirt buttons.

She shook her head slightly to get herself back to reality.

Link wouldn't be thinking the same way about her, that's for sure. She knows he loves her; he makes sure to tell her every day, each time with complete sincerity, but she isn't blind either. She knows what body shape guys find attractive and hers isn't it. There's no way Link would be thinking about touching her in those ways. She knew that Amber was the last girl Link had been with and the thought just made her feel uneasy. Everyone knows how perfect Amber looks, it definitely isn't her personality that makes her so popular. Thinking about herself naked in front of Link makes her feel incredibly self conscious but at the same time she couldn't help feeling incredibly aroused.

Snapping back to the current situation, Tracy knew she'd have to ask Penny what the conversation was about. It's not that Penny would get mad at her lack of concentration, but she knew it could lead to questions about what was on her mind.

"Turnblad, Pingleton! This is not a social event! Turn your attention on the game."

Tracy silently thanked their coach for her greatly timed interruption. She could talk to Penny about anything and know she wouldn't be judged, but she wasn't prepared to share her sexual frustrations to her best friend.

After gym, Tracy and Penny found Link and Seaweed waiting for them in their usual meeting place by the lockers. As it was a beautiful day they decided to eat lunch on the grass outside.

"Hey, Link?" Tracy asked after finishing her ham sandwich. It was very warm under the burning sunshine and Link had decided to strip down to his under shirt. This gave Tracy an amazing view of his toned arm muscles and part of his chest. It left her longing to see more.

"Yes, darlin?" He flashed her a loving smile.

"Do you think I'll be able to come to yours tonight? I've got some geography homework I need help with and I know you've already covered the content... I don't think I was paying much attention in class." That was a lie. She knew she wasn't paying much attention. And of course she wasn't planning on spending the whole night on school work.

Link thought he could see a slight blush come across her cheeks but he didn't think much of it. "Um, yeah. My parents are down at my brother's in Virginia for a few nights so it'll just be us." Link wanted to spend time with Tracy, he really did but he knew his mind would run wild, especially on their own in his empty house. However, he couldn't refuse such an opportunity. A massive smile spread over Tracy's face and Link couldn't help his heart melting a little. His girlfriend had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock, knock

Link felt nervous. He didn't know why but he had butterflies in his stomach, just like on their first date. He opened the door to reveal his girlfriend in the same white blouse and blue skirt she was wearing earlier. In her hands were a few school books

"Hey, come in beautiful." He stepped aside to let her into the hallway and gave

her a chaste kiss on the way past.

"Apparently, your mother told my mother that about them going away. Therefore, I told her I was going to Penny's to study instead because I know she wouldn't let us be in a house on our own." Tracy suggestively wiggles her eyebrows, much to his surprise. Link could already feel his pants tighten a little at what Tracy was implying.

"Good idea, did she believe you?" He knew Tracy wasn't the most convincing liar.

"She has no reason not to believe me," Tracy took a long pause, "besides, I like to be naughty once in a while." She gave her boyfriend flirty smirk. She knew Link was a little shocked by her boldness. She wasn't usually this confident when it comes to suggestive flirting, but she wanted to show Link she's not as innocent as she seems.

Link gulped. Surely Tracy didn't mean it in THAT way. He put it down to his newly found sexual fantasies making her words sound dirty. God, it was going to be a long night. He might need a cold shower before bed.

Link invited Tracy up to his room to start the school work. Even though Tracy had been to her boyfriends house several times now, this was the first time she'd actually been into Link's bedroom. It was a large room, much larger then her own. The walls were pained grey and all the furniture was light oak. Centered in the room was the biggest, most comfortable looking bed Tracy had ever seen. She couldn't help her head filling if images of her boyfriend spread out among the pillows, much less dressed than he is now.

"Make yourself comfortable on the bed. I'm just going to get my books."

Tracy took position at just below the pillows on one side of the large bed, leaving the other side for her boyfriend. However, when Link returned, she was dismayed to see he chose a spot about a meter away from herself. She furrowed her eyebrows, giving him a questioning look, but Link had his eyes firmly focused on the textbook in front of him, clearly avoiding eye contact. Tracy was confused and a little saddened.

An hour had passed already and Link had hardly looked at her. He was still sat a good few feet from her. She tried a few times to edge closer but Link kept furthering the gap. Tonight wasn't going at all like Tracy imagined it in her head.

Tracy felt a sinking feeling in her chest and she was on the verge of crying. It couldn't be more obvious that Link would rather be anywhere else. She could sense a change in him the past week or so but she didn't think much of it, but now she was starting to think he was having doubts about being with her. Maybe she was just too inexperienced for him, after all he is her first boyfriend. Maybe he was starting to regret leaving Amber for her. Maybe he misses the feeling of her slender figure in his arms. After all, not many guys preference would be a 4 foot 10 and overweight girl.

She knows she loves Link with all her heart and thinking he doesn't feel the same felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. She was so stupid to think something could have happened tonight. Tracy let out a sob as she couldn't contain her tears any longer.

As soon as Link heard a little sob, his head shot up from the textbook to look at his girlfriend. His heart broke at the sight that met his eyes. "Oh,Trace," Link said softly. He took no more than a second to be by his beloved girlfriends side, both arms wrapping her up in a cuddle. Her eyes were firmly settled on the striped bed sheets.

He felt so guilty. He didn't mean to ignore her, not at all. He just didn't want to lose control and scare her off. "Trace, baby. Look lets forget the work, we can do something else and I promise I will give you all my attention." He looked hopefully at his girl. He was awful at being comforting but he would do anything to make Tracy happy.

"Look Link, if you're having regrets and want to go back to Amber, please just do it now to stop me from getting any more hurt." Tracy rushed out before even thinking what she was saying, eyes still focused down.

"What?" Link was taken aback. "Trace, I..." Link was cut off.

"You obviously don't want to be here with me. You've hardly said a word since we sat down on your bed and you won't even sit near me." Her voice broke a little at the end of her sentence as another sob escaped. "I'd understand why you'd want her back. You're probably fed up of this," She gestured to her body. "She looks much better than me."

"Trace, don't think that for a second. She means nothing to me." It was true, Link was more than relieved to get the spoiled, mean and arrogant girl out of his life, but he could see Tracy wasn't convinced.

"I know good girls are supposed to wait to... to... to have sex," Tracy blushed, she'd never said that word out loud before. "But I don't care, it's the sixties now. You've been with Amber, so I know you don't care about that either. However, I can see from your clear lack of interest you don't see me in that way." Tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Lack of interest? Trace; touching you, feeling your body against mine, it's literally all I can think about lately." Tracy's eyebrows furrowed and her dark eyes finally met his blue.

"Then why have you been so distant?" She half didn't believe what her boyfriend was saying. It must be a dream because Link, her perfect Link couldn't actually be thinking of her in the same way she was him, could he?

"I was worried I'd go too far and scare you away. I had no idea you were having those thoughts too." He could feel a relived smile spread across his face. Tracy returned

the smile, even bigger. "And darlin', me and Amber... we never did it." Tracy's smile turned to a rather puzzled expression.

"But... everyone said. It was all the school talked about." Tracy questioned. There were so many rumours going around at one point. About Link and Amber doing it in the dressing room of the show or the one about the hot tub.

"Amber made them up for publicity. That's all Amber was with me for in the first place I think. She never wanted to get past second base, not that I really cared much. But Trace; If I couldn't touch you, I think I'd explode. I drive myself mad sometimes thinking about what I would do to you." Link stopped abruptly, he feared he'd said too much.

The silence seemed to last minutes and he couldn't figure out the expression on his girlfriend's face. Oh god, what if he had said too much. He cursed his stupid, big mouth. What if he came across desperate? Or creepy? Or pushy? He couldn't stand the silence.

Finally her mouth curved into a flirty smile and her eyes seemed even darker then usual. "So Mr Larkin, show me what is it you want to do to me exactly."

Link gave a sigh of relief and finally let himself go. He crashed his lips against Tracy's, their kiss fired by all the sexual tension built up in the last few weeks. He quickly found himself straddling his girlfriend's waist. He sucked on her bottom lip, harsh enough to excite a moan from Tracy. Just then, Link could feel Tracy's tongue against his own lips, asking for permission. He deepened the kiss and open his mouth to allow her entry. He could feel her arching her body up to his and he knew she too was craving more skin to skin contact.

They had frenched kissed before; a lot, but never with so much passion and need. Tracy couldn't get enough. She knew she didn't have anybody to compare to, but Link was an amazing kisser. She could feel a throbbing sensation between her legs, a feeling that she's been familiar with these past few weeks. She couldn't help but thrust her hips up to meet his. Tracy thought she'd feel trampy and dirty but instead this all just felt so... right.

Link broke the kiss and straightened his back. He looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him, her lips were red and swollen and her eyes looked slightly wild. He gave her a sweet and loving smile before starting to slide his hands up Tracy's side. They came into contact with her clothes breasts and he rubbed them a few times before giving them a gentle squeeze. He kept his eyes on her face so he could spot any signs of uncertainty but to his delight a moan escaped her mouth. He lowered his head and captured her mouth in another passionate kiss.

Tracy couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his hands caressed her clothed breasts. God, if it felt this good over clothes, imagine what it must feel like without the offending fabric. Tracy no longer wanted to imagine.

It was her turn to sit up. She guided her boyfriends hands from her breasts up to the top button on her blouse. He paused and pulled back to see her expression. She nodded in encouragement and that was all Link needed. He slowly undid each button, taking in her newly exposed flesh until her top was fully open. He slid the blouse over her shoulders and discarded it somewhere on the floor. When he turned back he was a little shocked to see that Tracy had already unhooked her bra.

Tracy slipped her bra off and threw it into the general direction of her shirt. Nobody had ever seen her topless before, she felt rather exposed. In any other situation, she would definitely feel embarrassed but she knew that Link loved her just how she is. This was confirmed when she finally lifted her head and was met my a gawping Link.

For a few seconds, Link was completely tongue tied. His eyes travelled back and forth from her face to her breasts. "Wow, Trace; Ive dreamed about this so many times but god... you're perfect!" He could feel his pants tighten even more at the sight before his eyes. He lifted his hands back to the place they were a few minutes ago but this time there was nothing between his hands and her breasts. She felt so soft in his hands, and he was a little shocked by how heavy they felt. He'd never touched a girls unclothed breasts before and he just couldn't get enough of it, but this wasn't just any girl; this was his Tracy. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, causing a little gasp to escape her mouth. He began to tease them between his thumb and fingers.

Tracy felt waves of ecstasy radiating out from where her boyfriend was teasing her and the throbbing between her legs became even more intense. She realised how overdressed Link was compared to herself; she had to change that.

He was so lost in the way she felt, he'd barely even noticed that she'd managed to undo all of his shirt buttons. He reluctantly pulled his hands away from his girlfriend's chest and sat up once again to shrug the shirt off. Tracy's hands traced the muscles in his chest.

Link readjusted his position over Tracy so he was slightly lower down on the bed. He lowered his head to capture her lips in a quick but passionate kiss then moved his mouth down over her neck. He sucked and nibbled at the soft skin there before continuing south. His lips came into contact with her right breast and he kissed around her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"Umm. Oh, Link!" Tracy breathed out. Her hands played with the hair on the base of his neck. Her hips thrusted against his chest as a reaction to the sensations he was making her feel and she could feel his own excitement against her leg.

Link took time to show her other breast the same attention whist using his free hand to undo the zip on her skirt and rid her legs of the garment. He continued his journey down her body.

Link kissed down her stomach until he reached her black panties. Tracy raised her hips to grant permission for Link to discard the material. He slowly slid the panties down her legs and off onto the bed and bent down to continue where he left off. Tracy gave a gulp of surprise when she realised where his mouth was going and that he wasn't stopping at her stomach. He kissed down her soft, dark hair and used his hand to push her legs further apart. He used the same hand to gently hold her open and he gave a soft lick from her centre to her bundle of nerves. He couldn't describe the taste, all he knew was he liked it a lot; it was so... Tracy. He began to speed up his tongue action and pressure as his confidence grew.

Link didn't really know what he was doing, but he was more than happy to learn and find out what she liked. By the noises she was making above him, he could tell he was definitely doing a good job.

Tracy didn't know how she expected it to feel, but she certainly didn't anticipate it feeling this good. Her whole body was responding to his tongue movements and she felt like she was on fire. She could almost feel a building up sensation that she couldn't describe, building up to what though, she didn't know. Link gave a gentle suck on that sensitive area and Tracy couldn't help but press her hips into his face.

As much as she was enjoying what Link was doing to her, she needed to see and feel more of him. She grabbed her boyfriend by his hair and desperately pulled him up for a hungry kiss, a little shocked by the unfamiliar taste on his lips which she realised must be her own.

Link was a little surprised when Tracy forced his back against the bed. She was now the one straddling his hips. He could feel the damp of her arousal against his clothed erection. She brought her small hands down to undo the button and zip on his trousers. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of both his slacks and his boxers and slid them down his legs and gave a gasp when his erection finally sprung free.

She'd never seen one before. Of course, she knew vaguely what one looked like from the diagrams from sex ed class, but seeing Link's in front of her eyes was completely different. She nervously brought her hand up to gently stroke from the base to the tip. She was a little surprised how soft his skin was there. She took him in her fist and began stroking him up and down. She was a little proud of herself when she head her boyfriend start to moan. She saw a drop of clear liquid emerge from the tip and she wondered if it tasted similar to hers; she intended on finding out. She lowered her head towards Link.

"Oh, Tracy!" Link gasped as she sucked the tip into her hot mouth. His hands tangled in her hair, which had become rather deflated. She began to suck up and down his impressive length. Link could tell he was dangerously close and he knew he had to stop her movements before he lost control.

"Trace, baby, if you keep going like that it'll all be over too soon." Link warned his girlfriend.

Tracy pulled off Link and gave him a puzzled look "Huh?... Oh!" She realised what he must be talking about, they learned about it in home room last year when learning about reproduction. She climbed up his body and they locked lips in another passionate kiss. She was silently impressed with herself; she, Tracy Turnblad, had the power to make Link Larkin lose control.

Tracy once again found herself pushed back against the pillows. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Link asked his girlfriend. He needed to be completely sure she was ready.

"More sure than I've been of anything in my life," Tracy replied with complete sincerity.

Link smiled and planted a quick kiss on Tracy's lips. "I'll be back in a second," he promised. He knew his brother kept a stash of condoms in his old room for when he and his wife come home to visit. He hastily retrieved one and rejoined his girlfriend on his bed.

He slipped the rubber over his erection and placed himself between his girlfriends legs. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew as she was a virgin, there wasn't much choice. "Trace, this is going to hurt a little. I'm sorry."

"I know, It's okay. Please Link, I need to feel you." Tracy pleaded. She needed contact and she was prepared for the small amount of discomfort she knew she'd initially feel.

Link pushed against her entrance, being as gentle as possible. At first he was a little scared it wouldn't go in at all when he felt a little popping sensation. He paused, not wanting to enter fully until she was ready,

Tracy winced at the feeling. It stung at first and Tracy felt like she was being ripped. She was grateful when Link paused and looked at her permission. Tracy gave it a minute to adjust to the newly found sensation and finally nodded for him to go further. He slowly pushed in all the way and Tracy suddenly felt very full. She needed him to move. She found herself grinding her hips into his to show her desire.

Tracy was so very tight around him and it felt warmer than he expected. Link slowly pulled half out and thrusted back into her heat and repeated this, getting faster as he got closer. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Tracy rocked her hips into him with just as much force as he was giving. It didn't take long before Link felt that familiar feeling. He buried his face into Tracy's neck as his climax took over his body. After a few long moments, he collapsed onto his girlfriend.

Tracy felt a little disappointed that it was over, however the feeling Link losing it and pulsating inside of her was incredible. Link gave her a lingering kiss and rolled off her.

"I'm just going to clean up, I'll be back in a second." He admired the beautiful image of Tracy spread out across his bed for a second before disappearing into the bathroom.

When he returned, he realised Tracy was about to get off the bed. "You haven't finished yet baby, lie down". Tracy did what she was instructed and waited in anticipation for what he had in mind. Link slid his hand between his girlfriends legs and began to rub her wetness. He could she was already close from what they had just done. He slipped two fingers inside her; firmly and rhythmically coaxing upwards, trying to hit that spot he had heard about. His other hand making circles in her most sensitive area. It wasn't going to take long. Hearing Tracy moan and beg under him was starting to make him hard again.

God, what is he even doing with his fingers? And how is he so good? Tracy felt that building sensation once again, but this time it didn't go away. Suddenly, Tracy felt her whole body tense up and she felt a moment of pure ecstasy before she let go and that same feeling spread around her body in waves. She couldn't even describe what was happening to her. She felt her muscles clenching around Links fingers.

She just lay there for a minute or two, finally catching her breath. She felt completely content and she couldn't contain the giant smile spreading across her face.

"That's never happened to me before." She stated, still confused what happened exactly but very grateful that it did.

"You've never had an orgasm?" Link knew he shouldn't be surprised, he just couldn't imagine Tracy touching herself like that... but he couldn't deny the thought turned him on very much.

Tracy shook her head. "I wish I could feel like this more often. Its amazing!"

"Next time, I'll show you how to do it to yourself... but If I do, then you might not need me any more." Link teased.

"Never. I will always need you." Tracy looked deep into Links blue eyes as he lay beside her, still both completely naked.

"I am so in love with you, Tracy Turnblad." He slipped his arm behind his girlfriends head and gave her a gentle kiss on her hair; which was now completely dishevelled.

"I am so in love with you too, Link Larkin." She cuddled into her boyfriends firm chest and held her head to his heart.

"If you get distracted in class again, I'll gladly help."


End file.
